ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars: The Movie
Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 live-action/CG-Animated crossover comedy film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Soundtrack (includes the score) Starboy (The Weekend) (Clean Version) Trinity Infinity (Don Davis) 8-Bit Boss Battle: 4 (EliteFerrex) Going Under (Evanescence) Immortals (Fall Out Boy) Black and White (Max Surla) More Characters TBA as Gavin Montgomery, a 12th year old kid who likes a lot of things, the leader of the Koopa Punishers, and the main protagonist of this film Charles Martinet as Mario, a plumber who stomps on Goombas and the deuteragonist of the film Catherine Cavadini as Blossom, A Powerpuff Girl from Townsville and one of the three tertagonists in this film Tara Strong as Bubbles, another Powerpuff Girl, and the second one of the three tertagonists in this film E.G. Daily as Buttercup, the toughest of The PowerPuff Girls, and the final one of the three tertagonists in this film Jules De Longh as Natalia, a medic always on witness protection, and the tritagonist of this film Joey (GoAnimate Voice) as Victor, a helper from GoAnimate city and the 2nd member of the Koopa Punishers and Michael the GoAnimate Guy, a worldwide youtuber, and friends with SpongeBob SquarePants Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown, a kid who imagines and the 3rd Member of the Koopa Punishers in this film TBA as Kyrese Weaver, a student that was once in Gavin's school, and the main antagonist of this film Will Forte as Chester V. a former live corp worker, and the secondary antagonist of this film Kidaroo (GoAnimate Voice) as Powerjohn25 UTTP, a troll who hates Charlie Brown so much and the tertiary antagonist of this film TBA as Erin Hall, Gavin Montgomery's very best friend and the 4th member of the Koopa Punishers in this film Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, a sponge and Michael the GoAnimate Guy's favorite sponge. Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, an inventor who once invented the FLDSMDFR, and the 5th member of the Koopa Punishers in this film Jason Hallburkes as himself, buddies with SpongeBob SquarePants and Charlie Brown Logan Thirtyacre as himself, the creator of SuperMarioLogan, and SML fans's fans TBA as Michaelfan2013, a user who became worldwide and another one of Spongebob's biggest fans Media that Gavin Montgomery will add Any of you members of Idea Wiki can add anything to this part. Note: ONLY ADD THE SHOWS, MOVIES, AND GAMES THAT GAVIN MONTGOMERY LIKES AND IS NEUTRAL TO!! DO NOT ADD ANYTHING THAT GAVIN MONTGOMERY HATES, UNLESS IT IS SOMETHING THAT HE LOST HATRED ON!!!! * Lego City: Undercover * Super Mario * The Lego Movie * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs * The Powerpuff Girls * GoAnimate * Open Season * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Peanuts * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Film) * Minecraft (Both original and Story Mode) * Tad the Lost Explorer * The Fairly OddParents * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends * We Bare Bears * Clarence (Cameo) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Cameo) * Toy Story (Cameo) * Robotboy * Futurama * Kong: Skull Island (Cameo) Sequel Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars Returns: The Sequel People that Gavin will (Probably) add to this movie * Himself * Erin Hall * Kyrese Weaver (As the main villain) * Christian Aiello * Logan Thirtyacre * Jason Hallburkes TV Show Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars: Mario's Adventures Transcript Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars: The Movie/Transcript Polls Do you think Gavin Montgomery's My All Stars: The Movie is an good idea for a film? This will be the Best movie idea EVER Oh Heck Yeah Yes, it will work for an feature length film idea. I do not know, It's you're opinion. No way man! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!! This will be the Worstest movie idea EVER and I will not like it AT ALL Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:PG Category:Movies Category:PG-Rated Films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming films Category:Animation Category:Live-action films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Category:CGI Films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Crossover films Category:PPGs4Life Pictures